Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise
Mini Lalaloopsy are miniature Lalaloopsy characters that are sold in little packages shaped like houses. They each come with accessories complimenting their personalities and interests. Many characters also come in several different versions, called editions. While also not all minis are assorted by series and can only be acquired through special vehicle or playset merchandise. Their outfits usually vary and tend to be recolors, and their pets are often colored differently. Unlike the standard size dolls, miniature Lalaloopsy do not come with collectible posters. Each miniature doll is about three inches tall and does not feature removable clothing like their larger versions. For a full '''checklist '''of every mini Lalaloopsy, click here. '' ''To check out all the different '''recolors '''of mini outfits, click here. In late 2014/early 2015, the line became renamed Lalaloopsy Minis, and its first wave is Candle Slice O' Cake, Frost I.C. Cone, Sweetie Candy Ribbon, and Queenie Red Heart. Along with the rename came a new package style which is not shaped like the doll's house. Series Assortments Series 1 #Pillow Featherbed #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Peanut Big Top #Spot Splatter Splash #Jewel Sparkles #Dot Starlight #Bea Spells-a-Lot Mini Pillow Box.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Mini Mittens Box.jpg Mini Peanut Box.jpg Mini Spot Box.JPG Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Mini Dot Box.jpg Mini Bea Box.jpg Series 2 #Sunny Side Up #Berry Jars 'N' Jam #Blossom Flowerpot #Tippy Tumblelina #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans #Misty Mysterious #Sahara Mirage #Marina Anchors Sunny Side Up Mini Box.JPG Mini Berry Box.JPG Mini Blossom Box.jpg Mini Tippy Box.jpg Mini Pepper Box.jpg Misty Mysterious Mini Box.jpg Sahara Mini Box.jpg Mini Marina Box.jpg Series 3 #Mittens' Sleepover (2nd edition) #Spot Paints Purple (2nd edition) #Peanut's New Trick (2nd edition) #Pillow's Story Time (2nd edition) #Sir Battlescarred #Lady Stillwaiting #Ace Fender Bender #Swirly Figure Eight Mittens Sleepover Box.jpg Spot Paints Purple Box.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Sir Battlescarred Mini Box.jpg Mini Lady Stillwaiting Box.jpg Mini Ace Fender Bender Box.jpg Mini Swirly Figure Eight Box.jpg Series 4 #Bea Plays in the Rain (2nd edition) #Marina's Beach Day (2nd edition) #Pepper's Midnight Snack (2nd edition) #Mittens Bundles Up (3rd edition) #Marina's Sea Adventure (3rd edition) #Misty's Full of Tricks (2nd edition) #Sahara's Desert Dream (2nd edition) #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (3rd edition) Mini Bea Rainy Day Box.jpg Marinas Beachy Day Box.jpg Peppers Midnight Snack Box.jpg Mittens Bundles Up Box.jpg Marinas Sea Adventure Box.jpg Mistys Full of Tricks Box.JPG Saharas Desert Dream Box.JPG Pepper Cooks Up Fun Box.JPG Series 5 #Peanut's Elephant Act (3rd edition) #Crumbs' Tea Time (3rd edition) #Jewel's Bubble Bath (2nd edition) #Lady Writes a Poem (2nd edition) #Spot's New Masterpiece (3rd edition) #Patch's Treasure Hunt (2nd edition) #Forest Evergreen Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem Box.jpg Spots New Masterpiece Box.jpg Patchs Treasure Hunt Box.jpg Mini Forest Box.jpg Series 6 #Ember Flicker Flame #Peppy Pom Poms #Berry's Blueberry Party (2nd edition) #Blossom's a Busy Bee (2nd edition) #Suzette La Sweet #Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises #Prairie Dusty Trails #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Mini Ember Box.jpg Mini Peppy Box.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry Box.jpg Mini Busy Bee Blossom Box.jpg Mini Suzette La Sweet Box.jpg Mini Rosy Bumps N Bruises Box.jpg Mini Prairie Box.jpg Mini Toffee Box.jpg Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection #Scarlet Riding Hood #Little Bah Peep #Tuffet Miss Muffet #Curls N Locks #Pix E. Flutters #Coral Sea Shells #Pete R. Canfly #Snowy Fairest #Alice in Lalaloopsyland & Wacky Hatter #Cinder Slippers & Prince Handsome Scarlet Riding Box Mini.jpg Little Bah Peep Box.jpg Tuffet Miss Muffet Box.jpg Mini Curls Box.jpg Mini Pix E Box.jpg Coral Mini Box.jpg Pete R Canfly Box.jpg Snowy Fairest Box.jpg Mini Alice n Wacky Box.jpg Prince n Cinder Box.jpg Series 8 - Shoppes and Sew Sleepy Collection #Cherry Crisp Crust / Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy #Bun Bun Sticky Icing / Choco Whirl Swirl #Scoops Waffle Cone / Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle / Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble #Peanut Big Top #Peppy Pom Poms #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Pix E. Flutters Cherry Crisp Crust Box.jpg Bun Bun Sticky Icing Box.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone Box.jpg Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Box.jpg Dollop light n fluffy box.jpg Choco whirl swirl box.jpg Fancy frost n glaze box.jpg Cake Dunk n Crumble Box.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Sew Sleepy Peppy Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Crumbs Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Pix E Box.jpg Series 9 - Candy Cute Collection and Misc. #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop #Toasty Sweet Fluff # Sugar Fruit Drops # Twist E. Twirls # Mango Tiki Wiki # Feather Tell-a-Tale # Harmony B. Sharp # Dyna Might Bubbles Smack N Pop Box.jpg Toasty Sweet Fluff Box.jpg Sugar Fruit Drops Box.jpg Twist E. Twirls Box.jpg Mini Mango Box.jpg Mini Feather Box.jpg Mini Harmony Box.jpg Mini Dyna Box.jpg Series 10 - Sew Snowy & Silly Funhouse Collections #Jewel Sparkles / Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Marina Anchors / Snowy Fairest #Sahara Mirage / Bea Spells-a-Lot #Ace Fender Bender / Holly Sleighbells #Peanut Big Top & Ember Flicker Flame #Charlotte Charades & Blossom Flowerpot Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg Silly Fun House Marina Box.jpg Silly Fun House Sahara Box.jpg Silly Fun House Ace Box.jpg Silly funhouse 2-pack 2.jpg Silly funhouse 2-pack 1.jpg Sew Snowy Mittens box.jpg Sew Snowy Holly.PNG Sew Snowy Bea.jpg Sew Snowy Snowy.PNG Series 11 - Golden Brick Road Collection & Misc. #Dotty Gale Winds #Baley Sticks N. Straws #Kitty B. Brave #Tinny Ticker #Pickles B.L.T. #Cloud E. Sky #April Sunsplash #Kat Jungle Roar Dotty 3.PNG Baley 4.PNG Kitty 2.PNG Tinny 2.PNG Pbltm2.jpg Cesm2.jpg Asm2.jpg Kat mini sealed box Stock Pic.jpg Series 12 #Haley Galaxy #Confetti Carnivale #Peggy Seven Seas #Teddy Honey Pots Mini - Haley Galaxy (Box).jpg Mini - Confetti Carnivale (Box).jpg Mini - Peggy Seven Seas (Box).jpg Mini - Teddy Honey Pots (Box).jpg Series 13 - Flower Garden Collection #Mari Golden Petals #Rosebud Longstem #Happy Daisy Crown #Bluebell Dewdrop Mini - Mari Golden Petals (Box).jpg Mini - Rosebud Longstem (Box).jpg Mini - Happy Daisy Crown (Box).jpg Mini - Bluebell Dewdrop (Box).jpg Series 13 - Gemstone Collection # Clarity Glitter Gazer # Charms Seven Carat # Bijou Treasure Trove # Dazzle 'N' Gleam ClarityBox.jpg CharmsBox.jpg BijouBox.jpg DazzleBox.jpg Series 13 # Winter Snowflake # Mint E. Stripes # Yuki Kimono # Smile E. Wishes Winter Snowflake - Mini - box.jpg Mint E. Stripes - Mini - box.jpg Yuki Kimono - Mini - box.jpg Smile E. Wishes - Mini - box.jpg Series 14 - Lalaloopsy Mini Wave 1 # Sweetie Candy Ribbon # Queenie Red Heart # Frost I.C. Cone # Candle Slice O' Cake Sweetie Candy Ribbon Mini-Box.jpg Queenie Red Heart Mini-Box.jpg Frost I.C. Cone Mini-Box.jpg Candle Slice O Cake Mini-box.jpg Series 14 - Lalaloopsy Mini Wave 2 # Furry Grrs-a-Lot # Star Magic Spells # Pearly Seafoam # Goldie Luxe Furry Grrs-a-Lot Mini-Box.jpg Star Magic Spells Mini-Box.JPG PearlyMiniBox.jpg Goldie Luxe Mini-Box.JPG Series 15 - Sugary Sweet Collection # Whirly Stretchy Locks # Blush Pink Pastry # Grapevine Stripes # Sugar Fruit Drops Whirly Stretchy Locks Mini-Box.JPG Blush Pink Pastry Mini-Box.jpg Grapevine Stripes Mini-Box.JPG Sugar Fruit Drops Mini-Box.jpg Series 15 - The Musical Collection # Strings Pick 'N' Strum # Keys Sharps 'N' Flats # Sticks Boom Crash Strings Pick 'N' Strum Mini Doll box.png Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Mini Doll box.png Sticks Boom Crash Mini Doll box.png Series 15 - The Seasons Collection # Seed Sunburst # June Seashore # Autumn Spice # Sweater Snowstorm Seed Sunburst Mini-Box.jpg June Seashore Mini-Box.JPG Autumn Spice Mini-Box.jpg Sweater_Snowstorm_Mini-Box.jpg Series 15 - Super Silly Party Collection # Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff # Peanut Big Top # Jewel Sparkles # Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff SSP Mini Doll box.png Peanut Big Top SSP Mini Doll box.png Jewel Sparkles SSP Mini Doll box.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie SSP Mini Doll box.png Series 16 - Fruit Collection # Water Mellie Seeds # Tart Berry Basket # Piña Tropi-Callie # Tangerine Citrus Zest Water Mellie Seeds Mini Doll box.png Tart Berry Basket Mini Doll box.png Piña Tropi-Callie Mini Doll box.png Tangerine Citrus Zest Mini Doll box.png Series 16 - Cheerful Collection # Whistle Kick 'N' Score # Fluffy Pouncy Paws # Mona Arch Wings # Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds 81m7RxkSSaL. SL1500 .jpg mini fluffy box.jpg Special Holiday Edition Minis These special and once a year-only miniatures are sold at Target during their respective holiday season. Thus making them truly collector's items as they aren't sold year-long. Valentine's Day *Crumbs Sugar Cookie 2013 *Velvet B. Mine 2014 *Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses 2015 Easter *Cotton Hopalong 2011 *Sprouts Sunshine 2012 *Lucky Lil' Bug 2013 *May Little Spring 2014 *Bouncer Fluffy Tail 2015 Halloween *Candy Broomsticks 2011 *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn 2012 *Pumpkin Candle Light 2013 *Boo Scaredy Cat 2014 Christmas *Holly Sleighbells 2011 *Ivory Ice Crystals 2012 *Noelle Northpole 2014 Cotton Hoppalong Mini Box.jpg Candy Broomsticks Box.jpg Mini Holly Sleighbells Box.jpg Sprouts Mini Box.JPG Scraps Stitched N Sewn Boxed.JPG Mini Ivory Ice Crystals Box.jpg Crumbs Loves Chocolate.png Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG 995719 59248823832 478531837 n.png Mini - Velvet B. Mine (Box).jpg May Little Spring Mini-Box.jpg Boo Scaredy Cat 2014.png NoelleNorthpoleBox.jpg Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini Doll box.png Bouncer Fluffy Tail Mini Doll box.png Sisters - Mini Lalaloopsy Littles #Sprinkle Spice Cookie & Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Bundles Snuggle Stuff & Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Specs Reads-a-Lot & Bea Spells-a-Lot #Squirt Lil Top & Peanut Big Top #Scribbles Splash & Spot Splatter Splash #Trinket Sparkles & Jewel Sparkles #Blanket Featherbed & Pillow Featherbed #Twinkle N. Flutters & Pix E. Flutters #Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises & Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises #Pita Mirage & Sahara Mirage #Tricky Mysterious & Misty Mysterious #Trouble Dusty Trails & Prairie Dusty Trails #Blossom Flowerpot & Petal Flowerpot #Mango Tiki Wiki & Kiwi Tiki Wiki #Tippy Tumblelina & Twisty Tumblelina #Suzette La Sweet & Mimi La Sweet #Scoops Waffle Cone & Spoons Waffle Cone #Kat Jungle Roar & Whiskers Lion's Roar #Charlotte Charades & Sherri Charades #Dyna Might & Tiny Might #Scarlet Riding Hood & Cape Riding Hood #Little Bah Peep & Bow Bah Peep #Snowy Fairest & Beauty Fairest #Cinder Slippers & Ribbon Slippers mini sister pack 1.PNG mini sister pack 2.PNG mini sister pack 3.PNG mini sister pack 4.PNG Mini Splash Sisters.PNG Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG Mini Flutters Sisters.PNG Mini Sisters - Rosy&Stumbles (Box).jpg Mini Sisters - Sahara&Pita (Box).jpg Mini Sisters - Misty&Tricky (Box).jpg Mini Sisters - Prairie&Trouble (Box).jpg Wave4MiniLalaloopsySisters zps5565d0a0.png 2015minisisterpack.png 23941693_Alt01.jpg 23941694_Alt01.jpg 23941695_Alt01.jpg 23941696_Alt01.jpg Loopy Hair For more on the Loopy Hair spin off line of the Minis, please visit its page. #Jewel Sparkles #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Peanut Big Top #Spot Splatter Splash #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Pix E. Flutters #Tippy Tumblelina Mini loopy hair jewel box.jpg Mini loopy hair mittens box.jpg Peanut.PNG Mini loopy hair spot box.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Bea (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E. (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy (Box).jpg Moments in Time #"Flight Plan" Pix E. Flutters #"Princess Parade" Peanut Big Top #"Spot-itis" Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises #"Batter Up!" Berry Jars 'N' Jam #"By the Book" Crumbs Sugar Cookie #"Trunk Show" Pillow Featherbed #"Princess Spaghetti Day" Jewel Sparkles Mini - Moments in Time Flight Plan Pix E. Flutters (Box).jpg Mini - Moments in Time Princess Parade Peanut Big Top (Box).jpg Mini - Moments in Time Spot-itis Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Box).jpg Mini - Moments in Time Batter Up! Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Box).jpg ByTheBookCrumbsSugarCookieBox.jpg TrunkShowPillowBox.jpg Princess Spaguetti Day Jewel Sparkles.jpg Silly Singers For more on the Silly Singers spin off line of the Minis, please visit its page. Mini Pet Pals For more on the Pet Pals spin off line, please visit its page. 10888914 717744658321502 4267846046436210026 n.jpg Mini Lala-Oopsies For more on the Lala-Oopsies spin off line, please visit its page. Multi-Packs 8-pks *Class Picture *Tales *Sweet Bakery Class Set 1.jpg Fairy Tale Set.jpg Sweet Bakery 8-pk TRU exclusive.jpg 5-pks *School Days *Silly Sleepover Mini Lalaloopsy - multi-pack - School Days.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - multi-pack - Silly Sleepover.jpg Style 'N' Swap Sets *Style 'N' Swap Boutique *Style 'N' Swap Salon *Style 'N' Swap Multipack Doll - Mermaid *Style 'N' Swap Multipack Doll - Princess *Style 'N' Swap Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Style 'N' Swap Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff *Style 'N' Swap Peanut Big Top * Style 'N' Swap Spot Splatter Splash 49110825 Alt02.jpg S-l1600 (4).jpg 49110838 Alt02.jpg 49110837 Alt02.jpg S-l1600 (3).jpg s-l1600 (2).jpg s-l1600.jpg s-l1600 (1).jpg Trivia *Dot Starlight is the only original mini with no other variation. *Mini Cinder Slippers has a darker skin tone than her large doll *Some large dolls are sold with their mini versions sealed inside their boxes - most notable are Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, & Pix E. Flutters. *Some minis do not have freckles painted on their faces, regardless if their large dolls do. *Littles minis do not have movable arms or legs like standard minis, but their heads do turn. *The Sew Snowy collection is incorrectly labeled as Series 10 #1-4 when those slots are occupied by the Silly Funhouse collection. This is most likely an oversight. *The 8-pack sets do not come with the dolls' accessories that only come when they are purchased individually. *The most elusive and hardest to obtain minis are the limited edition holiday minis because they are sold primarily through Target and they are on the shelves for a short window of time. *Peanut Big Top has the widest variety of minis with 6 total. *The Shoppes collection is incorrectly labeled as Series 8 #5-8 when those slots are occupied by the Sew Sleepy collection. This is most likely an oversight. *Starting Series 11, packages are no longer reusable. *Sand E, Ocean, Royal and Cherie are not made in mini. Category:Mini Lalaloopsy Category:Doll Line